


Welcome Pallegina (Autumn)

by brightephemera



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Autumn, Friendship, Gen, Trees, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Months after the events of POE2 and Trap and Release, Pallegina returns to Caed Nua.
Relationships: Pallegina mes Rèi & The Watcher
Kudos: 5





	Welcome Pallegina (Autumn)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the POE2 sequel Trap and Release, but does not require knowledge of TAR's events.

Vailond’s bedroom overlooked the grove. From the sturdy walls of Caed Nua’s keep she could open the colorful stained-glass window and look down at the recovering forest. At this angle she could see the sun rise every morning, teasing the glass panels to brilliance.

Vailond had opened one pane all the way and now sat on the sill, knees up close to her chest, head resting on the cold metal frame. Wind picked up, lively, sharp in her nose and broad across the shapes of the shedding trees.

She smiled without turning. “Pallegina. You came.”

“Ac. Is my step so distinctive?”

“I’m a ranger. It’s my job to understand how things move.” She turned her attention inside to her big fur-furnished bedchamber and the tall godlike in the doorway. “Was your trip good?”

Pallegina always wore her Vailian official’s clothing like Vailond liked to wear four layers of blankets: with total naturalness. Now she accented it with a frown. “The journey from the Deadfire was little more than messy. I am not accustomed to being a…passenger…on ships. I was expected to stay belowdecks and out of the way.”

Vailond snorted. “I’m sure that worked well.”

“After the first storm they did not disdain my help.”

“Have you eaten? Have you had the chance to wash up? Rest?”

Pallegina smiled. “I am content. If you wish we can get down to business.”

“Who said I called you here on business?”

Ah, the look of surprise and recalculation that Vailond could admit she enjoyed getting. “I did a great deal of preparation for diplomatic talks.”

“And we will. Promise. I never wanted a fight. Do you want to see the grove? I spend the whole summer transplanting things and then they drop their leaves anyway. Very rude.”

“Let me see it. A time at sea makes me long for the earth under my feet.”

“You’ll have to see everybody! I’ve got Aloth,”

“Good,”

“and Edér,”

“Very nice,”

“and Hiravias.”

“Di verus? I thought he had returned to his clan.”

“He’s here to make sure the gardens and the grove winter all right. I wouldn’t know how to do it, I just shoot stuff.”

“The underestimation that has killed so many. Very well, lead the way.”

Vailond stood and latched the window. “Tell me about Vailia. I pulled all the strings I could to let them know how valuable you are.”

“More than most allies of the Príncipi sen Patrena would. Some among the ducs began to assume that I was still in your employ and that was the reason you defended me so thoroughly.”

“No.” Vailond gulped. “You can’t believe that?”

“I don’t. The ducs, however…they were very cautious about permitting this visit. I almost came with an escort.”

“Well, there’s room in the castle.” Vailond scoffed. “Dinner conversation might be awkward.” She gestured for Pallegina to return to the hall, and walked with her toward the stairs.

Outside the wind hadn’t let up. They walked around to the pavilion at the grove’s edge and faced into the season’s push together.

Pallegina reached up and snatched a blowing crimson leaf as one might pick a stationary apple. “It is a fine time of year,” she murmured.

“And you’re not on a boat,” Vailond said cheerfully.

“And I am not on a boat.” She smiled, and let the wind ruffle her swept-back feathers. It was a good day for walking around, and good company to walk around in.


End file.
